Trying to Find a Way Back to You
by jstachew
Summary: Maxon chose Kriss but is trying to find a way to get America back. Sorry for the horrible summary. Maxon/America Maxon/Kriss. Sorry I don't like Kriss either but it happens... read please!
1. Chapter 1

I rubbed my eyes and tried to quietly look over at Kriss's side of the bed. It was empty so I turned back around and shut my eyes, before Kriss could see I was awake. It wasn't like I was unhappy with our future. It just wasn't the same as it would have been with America. It had only been a week of being with Kriss and I thought, wished, dreamed, and loved America. I had made every mistake a man could make that day. I saw the hurt in America's eyes when I proposed to Kriss. I knew that I had made her feel how I did when I saw her with Aspen. But now she felt the same thing twice. I knew I was wrong for making her feel that way and I had regretted it ever since.

Kriss was already up and out, taking are of my parents funeral. I quickly got ready and walked out of the room to the dining hall for breakfast. I rounded a corner and ran into America. I had been keeping America and her family around so I had an excuse to see her. I wasn't ready to see her go. She fell to the floor and hit her head against the marble floor. "Owww." She moaned. She felt the back of her head and winced. "America, are you okay?" I asked. As I squatted closer to the floor she pulled back her fingers and blood covered the finger tips. I lifted her into my arms and she thrashed in them.

"I am fine! Put me down!" She yelled. She started beating on my chest with her little arms. I continued to the hospital wing and she said, "PUT. ME. DOWN. YOU DONT EVEN CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE SO PUT ME DOWN. I DONT NEED YOU ANYMORE. PUT ME DOWN!" I set her down but her words broke m heart. She broke down and started crying when she was set down.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I asked. I put a hand on her back but she shrugged it away.

"WHAT ISNT WRONG MAXON?" She cried out. "How could you do that to me? How could you not even listen to me or how it really was? How could you tell me we are getting married and then not follow through. How could you let me tell you I love you and then you say it back if it isn't even true. If you truly loved me you would have listened to me. If you truly loved me you would have stopped and thought before proposing to Kriss." She said weakly. "How could you?"

I stepped back from her and breathed in. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

She looked up from her hands with a distressed face. "Don't you get it Maxon. Sorry doesn't fix anything anymore." Tears were drying on her rosy cheeks and red nose.

I stood silently, for the first time in my life not knowing what to say. I finally mustered the courage to say, "I regret it. Every day." I took a step closer to her and lifted her chin delicately with my hand. She looked up and said, "I don't know what to say, Maxon. I don't think anything can change anything anymore." She began to turn around and the rebel alarm sounded. It shrieked loudly and I pulled her away into a secret safe room. She struggled and said, "I can't go in there alone with you." I ignored her and pulled her back and shut the door. She huffed and walked away to the cabinet. She pulled out some water and sat down, leaning her head gently against the steel wall. She cringed a little and lifted her head.

I grabbed the first aid kit and sat behind her. "May i?" She nodded once and I looked at the cut. It wasn't too bad. Just a little scratch. I opened the kit and put the neosporin on her cut. She sat still and I thought back to the time she helped me with my cuts in the safe room. "Thanks." She said softly. I didn't respond but I stood up and made a makeshift couch out of the bed cushions. We sat down on them and she said, "I suppose you want an explanation. Of me and Aspen really."

I nodded my head and she continued, "The night you confessed to me, in the safe room. I stopped seeing him. I really did I promised. I told him it wouldn't and couldn't work between us. It seemed like the more I stopped fighting for him the more he stopped for me. I had still been meeting him, but only to talk, as friends. We saw each other less and less. Then she. He saw us together I knew he wasn't hurt, just shocked. When you caught me with him you didn't catch us doing anything. I was just telling him that I didn't sleep with you. I didn't want him to think of me as, a slut, or something horrible like that.

"That's all that happened. Nothing else. I loved you so much." She told me. I couldn't help but feel awful. And to notice her I love you was last tense. "I still love you." I told her. "I was so angry. My father's anger and temper got a hold of me. I am sorry. And I know that doesn't fix anything but I do love you. I do. If you want me to send Kriss home I think I would be willing to do it. I would. I meant to hurt you and make you feel what I felt when I saw you with him. But now I realize that was the most stupid mistake I had ever made." She started tearing up again and her eyes asked me what her voice could not.

I nodded and she leaned against my side. It hurt to see she needed to ask permission to hug me. I put an arm around her shoulder and held her as she shook, crying in my side. I stroked her hair and held her hand. It was so small against my large hand and her tears subsided as she looked at our hands with me. She finally spoke, "I am sorry too. I never meant for this, any of this, to ever happen." She sobbed more and I comforted her as much as I could. "I didn't either."

"You know he doesn't even want me anymore right? He had been seeing Lucy, my maid, since the time you told me your secret." Guilt overwhelmed me and my consciousness. I had completely misjudged everything and now we were both paying the large price for it. "I know. Like I said, I can take you back. I can still send Kriss home-"

"You know you can't do that. Even if you could, no matter how much I love or could ever love you, I would never let you do that to her." She told me.

"I know." I conceded. "But I could let you stay here. I could keep you here if you wanted. I don't know if I could let you go my dear."

She started to silently cry again and so did I. We sat there, wrapped in each other's arms, not wanting to ever let go. She looked up at me and I leaned down and kissed her ever so slightly on her little lips. Our lips fit back together like perfect puzzle pieces, only meant for each other, nothing else.

**So? Did you like it? I hope you did because I am going to continue with this. I loooooooove it! Please review ideas for upcoming chapters or just some tips, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

The door didn't open for a while, America and I were in a slightly unknown safe room. When they did they all looked very relieved to see us, or maybe just me. We walked out and I kissed America's hand as she left to her room. I returned to mine as well, my heart light and full of relief for the first time all week. This whole week I had felt dirty and mean for what I had done to her. Now it felt better, like we had resolved something or we at least had some sort of future with each other. When I opened the door to the Prince's Suite, Kriss stood there and ran into my unopened arms. She cried hard and said, "I was so worried about you, don't you do that to me again!" She gripped her arms around my neck and squeezed. "I am fine, really Kriss." I said sort of coldly.

"You are okay? Was anyone with you?" She pulled back. I nodded and said, "Actually I was with America. We had ran into each other in the hallway when the rebel alarms went off."

Her face turned hard as stone as she said with a sharp voice, "I didn't realize she as still at the palace." She pulled back completely and smoothed her dress. "If you will excuse me, I must go plan for the funeral a bit more. It is almost all the way done but a few details need to be set. See you soon," she came in close and crashed her lips against mine. "Bye." I said. She seemed a little sad that I didn't return the kiss as she did but it was horrible compared to my sweet America. She left the room and shut the door behind her with a little click.

KRISS'S POV

I stormed out of the room, my fury boiling over. Maxon was mine, and I didn't want that America to ruin my future. I had won him, fair and square. I could see it in his eyes, the look he had when he was with America. I didn't like it, not one bit. I rushed to America's room and opened the door without knocking. She looked up from her piano and smiled lightly. Her fingers finished the little tune and stopped. She stood up and said, "Sorry, Kriss, I was just finishing the measure. How are you?"

I was a little frustrated that she was being so kind to me, "Not good." I responded rudely.

"What's wrong Kriss?" She stepped towards me. "Is it Maxon?"

"First of all you refer to me as your highness, I am your princess, you no longer get to call me Kriss. And second of all, it isn't Maxon. It's you and Maxon. You better stop seeing him. He is my fiance and I intend to keep it that way. He is mine, America Singer, MINE!" I shouted."Come with me." She stood there silent and folded her arms across her chest.

My mouth opened wide, dropping to the floor. Did she just disobey me? "Make me." She said.

I dug my nails into her skin and dragged her out of the room. I fetched some guards who took her to the jail cells in the castle. They threw her in the cell and she hit her head on the bench. She winced and looked at me with hatred. "For disobeying me, you will be publicly whipped tomorrow. See you then." I said with a menacing grin. I turned around and headed to my room. I ignored the screams and words being thrown at me and locked the door. Once I reached my room I pulled out my diary and began to write:

_I have already got Maxon in my control and America. Now all I need is an accident. Anything, make it happen. Kill them both and the crown will be ours to have. The northern rebels can take over and rule Illea once again. They are all stupid enough to let you guard them so they won't suspect a thing. We can take over in the blink of an eye. But wait until we are married, I want to know I have the crown before anything happens. Good luck and see you soon, Kriss._

THE NEXT DAY MAXONS POV

Kriss told me to stay in bed, she wanted me to rest. She left the room to me and I started to play with my cameras a little. I got bored after fifteen minutes. I turned on the little t.v. in my room and the report popped up. A girl was slumped on the ground and screamed as the whip lashed out on her back. "EIGHTEEN." Her red hair fell off her cheek and I couldn't mistaken those blue eyes for anything. I ran faster than my legs could take me to the report studio. I ran in front of the man whipping her and the weapon cut my cheek a little before hitting her back, "TWENTY-TWO." The man stopped when he realized who I was. He stepped back and bowed his head. America cried on and on, the pain never stopping. I looked up and saw Kriss staring at America and I with an evil grimace. She stood up and walked off the set. The cameras stopped rolling and I said, "What. Is the MEANING OF THIS?"

Gavril stepped forward and said, "She committed treason, Kriss said." I nodded and picked America up, her stomach facing the ground and her back bleeding everywhere. I carried her to the hospital wing and there she was given treatment to heal the twenty-two lashes on her back. I didn't have that many in total on my own back. She cried and wimpered as they treated her. Every now and then she would scream or tell out my name. The doctors told me I had to leave now, one of the cuts was so large, it needed stitches. I left and stormed to my room. Kriss was there, in a little chair.

"WHAT DID SHE DO TO DESERVE THAT?" I bellowed, inches away from her face. Without flinching she said, "She disobeyed royalty." She looked me in my eyes and said, "That bitch deserved what she got." I slapped her across the fwce before thinking and she stood.

"I should send you home for this." I spat. She raised her eyebrows and replied, "I am your princess, you can't send me home."

I looked at her and said, "You most certainly are. Pack your bags. You will be leaving shortly. Out. OUT OF MY ROOM AND PACK YOUR BAGS." I yelled. She slammed my door and left. I sat on my bed and rubbed my eyes. What am I doing?

SEVEN HOURS LATER

I sat in the hospital wing, holding America's hand as she lay in the pillow. Little rivers of tears still leaked out of her eyes as she slept. The bandage covered her back completely and she opened an eye. "Maxon?" She whispered. She sat up a little but moaned and laid back down. "Yes, darling? What do you need." I asked, looking into her weary eyes. She blinked long and looked back up, "You."

I smiled and nuzzled my head into her neck. I breathed in her neck but the familiar scent of vanilla was replaced with rubbing alcohol and the scent of dried blood. We stayed there for a while and she said, "We can't do this. I can't be your mistress." She pulled away and I smiled a little, "Well the I guess you have to marry me." I pulled out a box and opened it, letting her view the golden ring. She gasped and tears welled in her eyes. "What?"

"You don't honestly think I could marry Kriss after what happened. She was sent home for whipping you without my consent. And I couldn't stand her." I joked. She laughed and tears streamed down her cheeks. "Will you marry me America?" She nodded and laughed as I lifted her left hand up and placed the ring on her delicate finger. She blushed and I leaned in and kissed her softly, afraid of I applied anymore pressure on her she might break.

She stayed in the hospital for another week, but all duties as prince were called off. Mother was quite pleased that I had sent Kriss home but Father was unhappy that I had chosen America in the end. When she was released, she was put in a wheelchair. I pushed her to her room and we gathered her belongings. They were moved to the now empty princess suite. They adorned the room and it was simply beautiful. Much more fitting for America than Kriss. I kissed her lightly on the lips again and she asked, "Could you help me get that dress on? Please?" She pointed to a lavender day dress that was short and had a pearly collar. I nodded and helped her up. She stood weakly against the door frame and I slipped off the night gown. Blood was showing through her bandages and I grabbed the purple dress. I slipped over her head, managing to only look at her back and give her as much privacy as I could. I slipped the press up, covering her bandages. She fell backwards a little into my arms and I set her down into the wheelchair again.

"Can we go outside please. I really want some fresh air," she said. I told her of course and wheeled her out to our little place.

**ooh drama with Kriss! Trust me there is more to come! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Review away for more suggestions and comments! Love y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3

KRISS'S POV

"Stop it," I spat, "Don't touch me." I fought the palace guard trying to get me into the car. "I demand to speak to Prince Maxon." I struggled against their strong arms as they ignored my babbling. "I JUST WANT TO SAY GOODBYE." They stopped holding me down and took me to Maxon's room. I scoffed as they opened the door and threw me in to the room. America was asleep in the bed, face down in the pillow and Maxon was reading next to her.

He shut his book angrily and asked me, "What do you want and why are you still here?" I tried to look as innocent as possible as I walked towards him. He got out of his bed and I told him, "You. If you want the truth on why I had her whipped its because she lied to me. I caught her with another guard and she denied it. I tried taking her to the cellar to lock her up. I wasn't going to punish her like I did that day. But she struck me. And I'm still here because it took a while to pack all of my belongings. And I had to finish the funeral plans." He looked back at me with stone eyes and a mouth pursed into a thin line.

"What makes me want to believe you? Nothing, leave my room. Leave the palace, now." He said. I put on a hurt face and replied, "Maxon, I'm sorry, but you have to believe me. Please, I love you." The lie felt sweet and nice in mouth. He shook his head and called in the guards. "You are going to regret this Maxon. You and your pretty new fiance are going to suffer. Good bye," I said. But not for long I thought.

MAXON'S POV

America stirred in my bed and lifted her head out of the pillow and turned to me. "Who was that?" She murmured. She wiped her eyes but cringed, her bandauges were recently changed but they had dried blood on them like the old ones. "No one, my dear." I walked back to my bed and she said, "Can you help me up?" I nodded and walked to her side of my bed. I lifted her up, trying to be as gentle as possible but she still cried out a little in pain when I initially helped her. I sat her in her wheelchair and she wiped the hair out of her face a d gave me a weak smile.

"I am so sorry, darling." Tears threatened to escape but I held them back and knelt to the floor. I cupped her small face in my hands and kissed her lightly. "I love you so much. I can't even imagine the pain. You had more whips in one sitting than I have in total. I wish I was there to stop it, I wish I could have helped you." I let out. She smiled again and looked into my eyes, "Every brave person I know, has scars; you and Marlee. I am honored to have these scars with you. I love you so much." Tears did escape my eyes as well as hers. I leaned down to her for another kiss and our wet cheeks pressed against each other. We both smiled and kissed and cried. I pulled back and looked at my dear America. She was so beautiful.

I helped her into her dress and clasped the pearl necklace around her neck. She didn't put any makeup on her face and let her wild red hair fall down her scarred back. I turned on the tv and the report was still on. Cameras showed a group, not even when group a crowd of people holding signs and shouting. It was of Angeles. I looked out of my window but couldn't see anything. "America, I will be right back darling." Before letting her respond I was out of my room and was on the roof, looking at the city. People shouted America and cried in sorrow. The people were worried about her. I turned back around and ran to my room. "America guess what-" I said. I cut myself off when I saw a large man holding a knife to America's neck. She was standing with her back against the wall and she cried out so hard. A little blood dropped off the knife and he smiled maniacally and said, "Hello, your majesty."

"LET HER GO!" I yelled. He did and she dropped to the floor. I ran to her but the man stopped me. He tsked at me and shook his finger. "You two are coming with me." He picked her up violently and slammed her in the wheel chair. I could tell the wounds on herback reopened by the amount of blood seeping throughout the bandages and her dress. She screamed in pain and started crying out my name, "Maxon, help me. It hurts! It hurts so bad." She wimpered and cried and I tried to soothe her as I was escorted away. The man told me to shut up or she would be hurt worse. I did and left the palace with him. America and I were put in a little car and were driven out of the palace grounds. I kissed her hair and tried to make it better but she just cried and cried into my chest and moaned in pain. I was careful not to tough her back and held her close. When the car stopped we were blind folded and taken some building of some sort. When I was set down in a chair, they removed my blind fold to reveal Kriss sitting in front of me with the sign of the northern rebels across her jacket. The North Star.


	4. Chapter 4

Kriss had a thin smile smile across her face. "Told you you would regret it." She said. Fury boiled over inside of me, "Where is America?" I managed to say without screaming. Kriss looked to her left and so did I, America was asleep but was chained to the floor. "If you try anything right now, anything stupid at all, I will hurt her." Kriss instructed. I also noticed a large man, twice my own size standing above her. "Do you understand?"

I nodded solemnly and didn't blink as I said, "What do you want?" She laughed as I continued, "Me? Cause if that's it, take me now and let her go. Just let her go." She smiled cruelly and responded, "I don't want you."

I looked at her with a shadow of disbelief in me. "Really?" She nodded and said, "Why would I want you? You already showed me you had no feelings for me. Even when we were engaged and I had feelings for you." She swallowed and continued, "No, Maxon. I want the crown. The palace. I want to rule. I entered the selection thinking if-" she cut herself off and looked at the northern rebel guards surrounding our table. She shook her head at the door and they all left. Once the door was shut she went on. "Honestly I didn't enter for you. I entered for my people. The northern rebels. But once I got in. I fell in love with you. I thought we had a chance. And that America ruined my chances of getting the crown. I needed to rule so things could change. I needed the castes to be dissolved. I knew there was no guarantee of that happening unless I did something. So I bring you and America here today to persuade you into dissolving the castes." She concluded.

"You think, that you can persuade me into something you want by locking my fiance up in a cell and hurting her? What are you thinking Kriss? I AM ALREADY DISSOLVING THE CASTES. God damn it Kriss." I stood up from the table and ran my fingers through my hair. "Can I go? You have what you want. The guarantee of castes being removed. Anything else why you're at it?"

"Yes. But there is one more thing, no two, we need to talk about. One is a real explanation to you about what I did to America. I didn't do it because she disobeyed me. I did it because like I said. Once I got to the palace and got to know you I fell in love with you. I was so angry you left me for her and that I knew you still loved her even when you were with me. I was jealous. I hoped if she had ugly scars on her back you would be less interested. You would love me more and would forget her. Two is I need the diaries. I can't tell you why. My supervisor has forbidden me of speaking of it. But please."

"For your information I love her even more for what she had to go through. Those scars on her back is a remembrance of her bravery for standing up to you." I took off my shirt and showed her my scarred back. She gasped and tried to say something but I cut her off, "Let me go. The diaries will be sent here. If you tell me where here is." She smiled weakly and shook her head.

"Send them here." She wrote down an address and handed it to me. She stood up as well and grabbed a key from her jacket. While walking over to America's cell, she said, "I'm sorry." She opened the cell and I walked in and lifted America into my arms. She groaned in pain and I could see a fresh cut across her cheek and on her temple. A silent tear rolled off her cheek and she opened her eyes. Her usually shining bright blue eyes now looked sad and dark. She closed them again and sighed. Kriss led us away to a car that took us back to the palace. Once we arrived I had America go to the hospital wing.

"Her cuts got only a little dirt in them. It's good she wasn't there longer or her back could have gotten infected. But we will need to clean them which won't be pretty. I suggest you go to your parents and make sure they are all right." The doctor informed me. I nodded and left the room but stayed right outside the doors of the hospital wing. I heard her cries as they cleaned her wounds and a scream here and there

I stood with my eyes closed, back against the doors. "What do you think you are doing? You have work to do, business to attend." My father said. I looked uP at him mustering the most disgusted face I could manage and spat out, "My fiance and I were just kidnapped and they hurt her. She is being treated right as we speak behind this door. Are you heartless? You asshole. Business can wait." I closed my eyes again and felt a large slap across my cheek and a strong hand wrenching my arm. Father dragged me to his office. He threw me against the ground and reached for his whip. "You will regret that, boy, mark my-"

"Clarkson?" A small voice said. "What is going on here?" I looked up at my mother, her face was filled with horror. She walked over to me and helped me up. My father walked to us, "Amberly, darling, my love, Let me explain-"

"How do you explain this Clarkson? This explains itself. Maxon dear, come with me.".She took my arm and ed me out to my room. "How many times?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I responded.

"You know exactly what I mean now tell me. No. Show me." I removed me coat and shirt and she gasped. I turned around and redressed myself. My mother had sunk to the floor and her hand covered her mouth as she cried. I helped her up and tried to soothe her by patting her on her back and rubbing small circles. "I'm okay. I've always been okay."


	5. Chapter 5

LATER THAT WEEK AMERICA'S POV

I traced my fingers along his hard chest. My hair was pushed off of my face and Maxon tilted my chin up to him. His chocolate brown eyes looked at me in a way that made me melt, as if I was under his spell. I sat up from the bed, pulling away from his touch. "I can't live like this, Maxon. I can't wait around in fear that the rebels will attack us at any moment." I buried my face in my hands and cried. He sat up and slung a protective arm around my shoulder and said, "I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you so much, my dear." I laughed a little at the nick name and looked up at him. "I know." I smiled weakly. "But you haven't sent the books yet, yes I know I was never asleep. I just didn't want them knocking me out again so I pretended. I don't know what's in those books. I don't think I ever will. But whatever it is they want it, and they won't stop until they get it. We can't let anyone get hurt. It has to stop." I whispered.

"I know it does. I have already made a plan, one you can't know about I'm afraid. If they know you know, they could hurt you. I can't have that happen again. I would never forgive myself." He responded. He swallowed hard and I leaned into his side. My arms found their way around him and his around me. We sat and held each other forever. He finally kissed my hair and said, "We should get to bed." He tucked me into the bed and kissed my forehead. "Good night, my love." He turned for the door when I said, "Really? After everything that has happened you are letting me stay in a room by myself for the whole night. Really?" He looked back at me kind of speechless before saying, "I know you don't like guards in your room. I thought you wouldn't want more guarding."

I tried to find his eyes through the dark and said, "Get back here, you." I could feel his smile in the air as he hopped into my bed. He sighed deeply and I cuddled into his chest. He laced his arms around me and whispered, "Good night."

Within seconds we were pulled into a deep sleep.

_the room was dark, too dark. A twig broke behind me and I whipped my head around, "who's there?" I said. An evil laugh erupted in front of me and I realized I wasn't in a room. I was in a Forrest. I looked up and the sky was blocked by a fan of tree tops. "Your worst nightmare." I turned around and Kriss, northern rebels, southern rebels, and other evil spirits stood before me. Behind them was my Maxon and my family tied up on trees. I ran towards them but an invisible force stopped me. Kriss and the others merely laughed as I struggled. A large crash sounded above me and I looked up. A large tree branch was on fire, and was hurtling towards me. I tried blocking it with my arms but it hit the ground, setting my side of the Forrest on fire. I screamed for help but my family and dear Maxon were gone. Leaving me alone with Kriss. _

"HELP ME!" I screamed. I panted and the light turned on. Maxon was by my side and asked, "are you okay?" I was covered in sweat and tears. "No, I mean yes. I'm fine. Just a nightmare." I breathed heavily. He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. He came back with a damp towel , "here put this on your forehead." I did as he instructed. I breathed sharply and he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head and wiped my eyes. He seemed a little disappointed that he couldn't help but nodded.

"Just lay with me." I told him. He smiled and laid down with me. I rested my head in his lap and tried to sleep again. He just stroked my hair and I fell asleep in the blink of an eye.

THE NEXT MORNING MAXON POV

I left America asleep in bed when I left, she needed rest after last night. I tightened my tie as I walked to my meeting. A guard ran up to me and said, "Prince Maxon, wait!" I stopped and he handed me a little scroll. "What's this?" I asked cautiously. He shrugged his shoulders and returned to his post. I tucked the note in the pocket of my suit jacket and kept walking. "Maxon." A deep voice said. I turned around to my father and said, "Yes?" He didn't respond and walked to me. "I need you immediately in the budgeting room." He the around and I said, "I have a war meeting to attend father. And another meeting about-" I stopped in my tracks before I said castes. Luckily my father didn't seem to notice or care about what I was saying but told me, "Now." I followed him and called a guard over to me.

"I need you to go to the war and you know what meeting and tell them no will be there shortly. More important matters are being attended to. Do not tell anyone what meetings you are going to, just do it. Thank you." I whispered. He nodded and jogged through the halls to send word.

I reached one of the many halls for meetings and opened the doors. A room full of men sat at a table and had charts for the monthly budgets. "Prince Maxon. Finally, we have to figure out how much money we can send towards the troops in New Asia. The war is nearly over, this will be our last send out of provisions but it will costly. Now I need to know how much we can send for th-" one of the men said. But I held a hand up silencing him.

I turned my head to my father, getting angrier by the second. "How do you expect me to know how much money to send when you won't allow me to attend the war meeting where we were supposed to discuss this very matter. I will be back but I have to go there in order to give you answers." With that I left the room and stormed away. I walked into the war room and they smiled as I entered. "How much money for this month's provisions? Tell me now then you all can go."

I got my answer and gave it to the budgeting meeting. They discussed other matters and I finally opened the door to the caste meeting. I sat down in my chair and the room was still. We waited for about three minutes before the door opened again. A gentle hand rested on my shoulder before she sat down. America cleared her throat and said, "Sorry for the wait, gentlemen, I had a rough night. Shall we begin?" I scoffed a little and she looked at me, her eyes asking the silent question. "Did you say, _shall?"_

She shook her head and returned to the meeting. I spoke up again, "We have managed to plan out dissolving the eighth caste into the seventh but we have to plan further than that. Now we can't actually start the dissolving until I am crowned King, but that won't happen for quite a while and it has to be planned. So, let's begin."

**Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews guys! It means so much to me. Thanks for reading and more reviews. I love your input and any ideas for upcoming scenes would be helpful for my writers block! I will try and update soon. Really soon. I actually have a great idea for the next chapter so watch out! Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

MAXON POV

The meeting had been abruptly ended by the sound of a rebel alarm. I quickly lifted America into my arms and ran to the nearest safe room. I didn't care it wasn't the royal safe room. I needed to get my dear out of harms way. As soon as possible. I entered the code with America still in my arms. She was much better already, her back healing every day, but she was not fit to run quite yet. I felt her freeze in my arms as the door opened. I ran in and shut it. We were all alone in the little room I noticed as I sat her down on the bed. Her face was plastered with fear, "Do you know which one?" She asked. I shook my head and she looked down and Lau guru ed a little. "You know I was hoping we would have a little time together, alone. Like a date today. But this is not what I was imagining."

She sighed a little and looked up at me, "I know, America. I was hoping for that too."

"Then let's make the best of it." She suggested. A little smile showed at the corner of her mouth as she leaned towards me. I kissed her softly, worried if I put any more pressure on her she might break. She put her little hands around my neck and held herself up while leaned her down on the bed with a hand holding her back. I delicately set her all the way down and she smiled through the kiss. "What?" I laughed a centimeter above her face. "You kind of smell like mint." She arched her back so little as she laughed but even that caused her to stop and hiss in pain. She closed her eyes and a little tear escaped. I wiped it away and she opened them, looking into her crystal eyes, I said, "I know." I planted a little kiss on her forehead and she blushed.

"Seriously did you brush your teeth during the meeting in secrecy cause you smell really minty." She said with a large smile. I sighed and kissed her again. "Yes. I can't help myself but brush my teeth in every spare moment."

"I love you." She said out of no where. She smiled without showing any teeth. It almost seemed like she said it to herself. "I love you too. So much. The second we get out of here, we can go to the gardens. Spend the day outside."

Her eyes brightened as she said, "Can we?"

"Of course." I said, I kissed her again and continued, "Anything for you."

The doors didn't open for a long time. When we got out, it was dark outside.

"Lets go look at the stars." She suggested. She took my hand and led me to the gardens where we lay down on the plush grass. "I love you. Have I ever told you that? I feel like I can't say it enough." She said quietly. She turned her head to me and I kissed her softly. "Me too."

**END STORY. CAN'T DO IT. I have another idea to write about and I don't see how to go on with this story. Thanks for reading ~**


End file.
